Repetition
by Sakura no Hoshi-kun
Summary: He should have known better than to fall for him. But yet he didn't listen to his mind and did it anyways. He knew what people thought about him but he didn't care. He loved him and that was all that mattered. Now, he can't stop even if he wanted too. He in repetition...6984. CRACK. Present after the Simon arc


**Title: **Repetition

**Pairing: 6984**

**Summary: **He should have known better than to fall for him. But yet he didn't listen to his mind and did it anyways. He knew what people thought about him but he didn't care. He loved him and that was all that mattered. Now, he can't stop even if he wanted too. He in repetition...

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like a own it? No? Ok then I don't.

**A/N: **Basil will not be talking in Shakespeare term mostly because it's too damn hard to make it like that but please do enjoy :)

* * *

**..{Repetition}..**

* * *

"M-Mukuro-dono!" Basil exclaimed coming messily all over the queen-sized bed.

Basil.." Mukuro growled as he came inside Basil, thrusting a few more times before collapsing on top of his blue-eyed lover, both breathing heavily.

They had checked into this hotel in Namimori hours ago; no one knew where they were, and they had just finished consummating their secret relationship...again. They had sworn that they would stop the last time they have done this. They had said they would stop the time before that. They had both insisted that their first time would be last. But they didn't stop. They wouldn't. They couldn't.

Mukuro pulled out of his lover and moved to lie next to him on the bed as they caught their breath. Basil turned himself to face the older man, grimacing as he felt the warm liquid slide back out of him, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck and laying his head on the illusionist's bare chest. The pineapple haired man gently petted his uke's long golden brown hair, a secret love of his since their first time in bed. He was about to fall asleep when he heard the other say something, too softly to be heard. He hummed questioningly in response.

"Why do we keep doing this, Mukuro-dono?"

"Hm? What are you talking about, bella?" Mukuro questioned, looking down at Basil while still petting his hair.

Basil looked up at Mukuro. "This. Going behind everyone's back and continuously doing this."

"We shall stop after this. Let this be our last time then."

Basil let go of the illusionist and sat up, clutching the blanket to him as though it would shield him, and looked away. "No we will not. We have been doing this behind everyone's back for nearly 6 months; we say we will stop but we keep coming back. I feel that...I'm betraying Sawada-dono's trust by loving and sleeping with you..." He clutched the thick blanket tighter. "I want to stop...but I just can't."

Mukuro sighed, sat up next to his beloved and wrapped his arm around Basil, rubbing his back lightly. He gently turned the other to see his face. "I can't either. That is why we both keep returning to this." He softly wiped the tears the other was shedding. "Is our loved hurting you to where you would shed tears for it?"

Basil blinked. He hadn't realized he was crying until he felt Mukuro's thumbs gently wipe the tears. He looked up at the illusionist with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Mukuro-dono. It hurts right now. I want to stop this, to stop hiding from everyone but I can't...I-I love you."

The other kissed him chastely before smiling charmingly. "I love you too, Basil-chan."

Having said that, he leaned into Basil until their lips met. As Mukuro's hands started to explore Basil's bare body, the kiss became passionate. Mukuro slowly pushed the other down onto the bed for a second round of passion.

Why did it come to this? They say time and time again that they will stop, only to be pulled back, closer than before. They knew their love was dangerous, they knew that they shouldn't be doing this, but they didn't care. As they fall back into the throes of passion, they think briefly back on the journey that had taken them to this point...

* * *

{First meet}

"Ah! Sorry Basil-kun! Please forgive Lambo!" Tsuna said, taking Lambo away from Basil's head.

"It's ok, Sawada-dono." Basil replied, trying to calm a Tsuna who was currently scolding at Lambo. Nana then, came and took the two kids in the room (I-pin was there too) into her arms and nudged her son. "Tsu-kun? Are you ready?"

"H-Hai, kaa-san. Are you sure you don't want to go, Basil-kun? Tou-san is even going with us too."

"It's ok. I am still feeling a little tired for the trip from Italy to here. You can go." As he finished saying this, he felt a gnarled hand pat his back. "If my apprentice doesn't want to go, let's not force him." Iemitsu said as he walked towards the door, grabbing Tsuna in the process, with a dumb grin on his face. Nana, with the kids, walked towards the door also. "You just get some rest and be safe ok?" She chirped as Tsuna closed the door behind her.

With a tired sigh, he trudged him up the stairs and to guest room which will be his for about a few weeks. When he opened the door plopped down on his temporary bed. As he did and buried his face into the pillow, he heard a crinkle. He lifted his head to see what caused the crinkling noise when his keen eyes saw a tiny piece of white paper under his pillow sticking out. He slowly took the said paper from under the pillow, which turned out to be an envelope.

He sat himself up fully, envelope now fully in his hand. He saw it was blank- no stamps anywhere. He opened the envelope and inside it was a letter. He put the envelope to the side and opened the letter to reveal intricate handwriting in black ink addressed to his name.

_Basilicum_

_Meet me tomorrow at Kokuyo Land. Please come alone. I wish to speak with you._

_Rokudo Mukuro_

Basil didn't even need a minute to realize what Mukuro wanted from him. He knew since Tsuna trusts him and he was going to be staying with him for a few weeks and he was convenient, he wanted to mind control him to possess Tsuna. At first, he considered not going having already knowing the plan. But then, this was his chance to get to know more about the mysterious illusionist. Ever since the mist battle and what he heard about the Simon battle, he always what to learned about the supposed Mist guardian of the Vongola. It seems that this way meant he can. "This will be interesting."

* * *

Walking through the movie theatre of Kokuyo land felt a bit cold to him. He saw a doorless opening and he went inside. He had the letter in his pocket in case it was necessary. As he walked through, he looked around to see if there was any sight of Mukuro in the vicinity. When he didn't saw him, he frowned lightly. Maybe it was a mistake coming here.

"Oooo fresh meat. What are you doing in our territory, byon?" A lispy gruff voice called out from a distance.

Basil jerked from the voice. He turned in the direction of it and recognized the person from the Varia battles. "Anno...Ken-dono, am I correct?"

"Answer the question. What are you doing here?" A much quieter and calm voice said. He turned and he saw a skinny megane boy with the same outfit as the other with a beanie on his head.

He felt a bit terrified and forgot what he was there for. He fiddled with the rims of his pocket then he heard a paper crinkle. Oh yeah! Mukuro! He reached into his pocket and took out the letter. "Mukuro-dono asked for me to come here." Basil answered, turning from side to side so both can see.

After a moment of silence, Chikusa turned around and went through another doorless opening. Basil could hear faint talking happening in the other room. Moments later, the man of the hour arrived.

He walked until he was right in front of him. Basil looked up (seeing as he reached the man's collarbone) and he saw mis-matched looked straight down at him; a look of favor present. Then he looked straight ahead for a moment. The other must've gotten the silence message because he heard footsteps walking away until becoming faint and eventually gone. Mukuro looked back down to Basil and let his lips form a deceitful smile. He set one hand on the other's waist and used the other hand to lightly put it under Basil's chin with his thumb and index to slightly pull his face up se they were truly eye-level.

Basil felt the heat in his face from the contact. He was never touched in such a intimate way due to the fact that he was a apprentice to the leader on CEDEF. He never knew how... _handsome_ Mukuro looked up close. Wait, handsome? He wasn't supposed to be thinking this. No matter how charming and cunning the other was, he was still a dangerous boy who was willing to kill to get whatever he wanted. The feign innocence was just to lure simple-minded people in. Once he was done with them, he drops them like trash. That was the whole reason he called Basil there. Keeping this in mind, Basil forced himself from Mukuro's embrace, step back and decided to get straight to the point.

"Why have you summoned me here, Mukuro-dono?"

The said boy let out his famous throat chuckle. "Kufufu Oya? So straight to the point? Well then, the reason I have called you is because"- he stepped closer and lovingly caressed the other's cheek- "I want to see you. We haven't been able to see each other for quite the long time now. But since then, you have interested me so much that I had to find a way to talk to you. I want to get to know you better.-" he leaned down and whispered seductively in his ear- "And I'm sure you wish to do the same, Basil-chan."

Ok let him rephrase that. Just because he knew that from the touch to the words that were spoken to him were all a farce, that never meant he was exempt from wanting to believing in them. His lies were cunning, almost all who weren't aware of who he was would've easily believed him. It was so easy to be caught up in Mukuro's lies, whether you were aware of it or not. Seeing this sudden change in behavior. Mukuro placed his hands on Basil's hips and nuzzled into the other's neck so said-boy wouldn't see him smirk.

_That's right, _the illusionist thought darkly, _Be indulged in me so I can become close enough to mind-control for my plan. Just a bit more. Tragedy is alot more sweeter and amusing when it's done by someone you trust._

He got of the comfortable spot for his head and gave the other a charming smile. Those vivid aqua eyes stared with an unreadable look. Mukuro leaned forward to kiss Basil's cheek. He lingered there for a moment before backing away. He was pleased to see the oh-so apparent blush on the other's face; his plan was working so wonderfully. He decided to take a step forward. He zoomed in so close that their lips barely brushed against each other. "Go on a date with me, Basil-chan. I would really like to get to know you better."

Basil's blush got darker but he stayed quiet for a moment. What was he supposed to do? Well, the obvious thing is to say no; he knew what the other was planning. But the words wouldn't come out his mouth. It was almost like he _wanted_ to go. But that couldn't be, right? Mukuro was evil and one that can't be trusted but he was also charming, gentle towards him and not to mention-_ gorgeous._ Very, very gorgeous in Basil's eyes. Besides, he can gather up information and Mukuro will think he knows nothing of his plan. There can't be anything else, right?

"Yes. I will go on a date with you, Mukuro-dono."

* * *

{First date}

"How is your ice-cream, Basil-chan?" Mukuro said, turning his head to look at Basil.

He hummed in agreement. "It is fine, Mukuro-dono. Thank you for paying for my ice-cream though I could've paid for it on my own. I presume your treat is to liking?" Basil asked, licking his plain vanilla ice-cream.

"Hn indeed it is." Mukuro licked is own chocolate treat before continuing. "But I believe nothing is sweeter than my dear Basil-chan."

Heat went up to said boy's face resulting in a blush. He turned to Mukuro only to see that he was already looking at him, endearment clearly shown in those heterochramic eyes. His blush turned darker as he saw Mukuro slightly stretch his hand out towards Basil's. He saw how Basil seemed a bit fearful and hesitant. Although, he didn't know why he held out his hand for the other to take in the first place. He did it on impulse. He noticed that he was actually _hoping_ that Basil would take it. Before he could stop himself, he use d gentle reassurance.

"Kufufu, Oya oya , I won't bite, you know." He said as he extended his hands once more.

Basil paused again before extending his own hand to meet Mukuro's. If he wasn't as red before, he was as red as a tomato now. He was shocked to find that the usually dangerous guy's hold was actually very gentle and so warm. Basil started to think. _This guy must be really devoted to his plan if he is acting this gentle with me but what is this feeling I'm getting from him? What is this feeling I'm having? I never felt this way with nor about anyone until I saw Muku- wait. Do __**not **__finish that thought. I can't possibly like him._

"...-chan?"

_No. It can't be. He is way too dangerous for me to fall for. He wants to mind control Tsuna to destroy Vongola and eventually the world!_

"Basil-chan?"

_Besides, that's why he even wanted to call me. To be a pawn in his game. He would never like me. He probably lying when he did and said those things._

"Basil-chan? Daijobou?"

_He will never like me. Why am I even thinking this? _"I hate this." He sighed aloud.

"You do not like our date?" Mukuro asked, actually sounding a bit hurt.

Basil stopped and blinked. When did he start walking? He looked to Mukuro, who had concern written all over his face. He blinked again and looked around. They were in a shopping district near a park. When did they get there? He looked down. He saw that their fingers were still intertwined the whole time. He blushed and look back up at Mukuro.

"Anno...G-Gomenesai, Mukuro-dono, I-I just spaced out." Basil said, not aware of the cute expression he was making.

Mukuro's gaze of concern visibly soften and turned into a gaze of favor with a smirk to accompany it upon seeing the expression. He thought Tsuna was cute but he thought Basil was an utterly adorable little shota. Although it wasn't part if his original plan, he didn't mind to take the rather obvious innocence from that boy. Plus, there were two upsides to this. He gets to fuck him and able to carry out his plans. Killing two birds with one stone.

With this in mind, he decided to take action. He turned towards Basil and snake an arm around the petite waist, not letting go of the small, warm hand that his hand was occupying. He heard the other gasp quietly. He leaned down, lips slightly brushing against each other, making Basil's blush impossibly darken. His smirk widened. Ravishing the CEDEF apprentice member was now officially apart of his plan.

Basil backed away slight. "M-Mukuro-dono?-"

Mukuro didn't answer with words. He let go of the heated hand and put it in the back of the boy's nape. He slightly turned to the side and closed the inch of a gap between them.

Basil's eyes widened when he felt the illusionist's lips on him. It was so..._gentle_. Almost..._sweet_. He felt Mukuro's hand removed itself from the back of his neck and move to the other side his waist. Basil didn't know what to do. This was his first real kiss seeing as Italian kisses doesn't count. He felt the other slowly pressed their lips harder; attempting to get him to kiss back. Hesitantly, he wrung his arms around Mukuro's neck and kissed back.

Mukuro smirked into the kiss. He was pleased to find Basil kissing. He started to lick at the other's bottom lip. He felt the Basil stiffen before gradually parting. He darted his tongue inside and mapped out the place. He searched as far as his tongue could go as if memorizing the place. He didn't know what it was, but he found himself addicted to Basil's mouth. It tasted sweet because of the vanilla ice-cream but underneath that layer of flavor, he tasted something he didn't want to let go of.

He licked the other's tongue; coaxing it to play. The other shyly complied to it. The dance he lead them into was slow and gentle, not wanting to get the other lost. He didn't know why he was going out of his way to do this when it wasn't necessary. But all he knew is that he wanted more . He _needed _more.

Basil, on the other hand, was still very surprised on how Mukuro was being with him. Feeling his tongue slowly being lead into a dance felt so foreign but good. The taste of Mukuro tastes like...tropical fruit? But nevertheless, he liked it. Alot. All of a sudden, he felt the other's hand slowly go lower...and lower...until it reached his butt. Then, he got lightly squeeze. He stiffened. Did the illusionist just _grope_ him? He wasn't sure until Mukuro did it again only a bit harder. He was distracted by a lick to the roof of his mouth, producing a rather shocked light, gasp-y moan. He felt Mukuro smirk into the kiss. That was a good thing for him. Now, Mukuro thinks he was indulged by him. Which he kind of was...

What seemed like hours of a make-out session, Mukuro reluctantly parted lips with the other, not wanting him to faint with a strand of saliva connecting between them. He was right to do that because of Basil's rather heavy panting. He broke the strand with his tongue. He watched as Basil turn as red as a tomato and gave him a cute smile once he calmed down enough. Mukuro let go of Basil and straightened up completely. He looked around and saw there was a park nearby, with a only a handful of people in it. He smirked. He grabbed Basil's hand and pulling in the direction of the park, ignoring the incoherent words the other was saying.

The park was nice and quiet. Tall, graceful green trees that stood upright along the various amounts of pathways throughout the parks. There were several ponds each with their own animals in it and black steel benches them. Going to a random bench near a pond with yellow chicks in it, they sat down close to each other with a comfortable silence in the air.

Zzzzzzzzzzz zzzzz zzzz.

They both looked down to Mukuro's where his phone was vibrating. He excused himself for the call and walked away behind a big tree out of eye and ear-shot, leaving Basil alone. So, he stated to muse a little.

While in his musing of this new thing called a "make-out session", he didn't even notice someone walking up to him until it hovered over him.

"Hi." A deep, smooth, unfamiliar voice said.

Basil looked up. He saw a blonde, well-toned, good looking guy, looking around the same age as Mukuro with the most beautiful emerald eyes. "Etto...Hello."

The guy charmingly smiled, showing off his straight pearly white teeth. "I'm Cody. What's your name?"

Basil stood up, not liking the feeling of being dominated by an unknown guy, only to reached the guy's broad chest. He looked up to see pretty jade eyes. "Basil."

"Basil." Cody repeated to himself. "Like the plant, right? That plant is very lucky to have someone as beautiful as you to take their name." He finished about to stroke the other's long golden hair, but was stopped by a slap of Basil's hand.

"Stop. Please do not touch me." Basil said, in a firm voice.

Cody merely laughed/ "Come on, don't be like that. I watched that little show you put on with that pineapple-haired guy. So I was wondering if you could do the same for me. You don't need to stay with that guy. It doesn't seem like he can take care, especially leaving you all alone like this. Why don't you come with me, and I'll show you what it's like to be with a real man." Cody finished, trying to put his hand on the boy's waist, but paused when he saw Basil's eyes wide and a aura that screams "death" behind him.

He turned around and he saw a very pissed off Mukuro with a trident in hand, though he had a creepy smile. He slowly walked towards then and threateningly put the trident by Cody's neck. The "death" aura grew even more. "I believe the person you trying to flirt with belongs to me. Touch him again and I will send you to a place worse than Hell." Mukuro said, his smile a complete contrast to all the venom dripping out of every words he said.

Cody looked down at the trident, the pointy blades that were centimeters away from piercing through his neck. He gulped. He slowly backed away to bump into Basil. He quickly said his apologies and ran away as if his life depended on it.

Mukuro smirked as he watched Cody run away. Scaring people shitless was just too easy for him. He turned his head to look at Basil and walked towards him. "Basil-chan, are you alright? Did he hurt you in any way?" He asked as he placed his hands on the boy's hips. He didn't know what came over him. When he saw that guy trying to flirt with _his _prey, he suddenly just had the urge to just destroy that person. Killing would be far too nice. That waist belong to him. He saw Basil's face looked troubled. So sweetly kissed him on the cheek so relax him a bit. "What's wrong, Basil-chan?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Hm? He tilted his head in confusion.

"What you have said to that guy. " Basil said louder this time. He looked up to Mukuro. "That I belong to you."

"Kufufu do I look like I would lie to you? My sweet Basil-chan?"

"Mukuro-dono..."

"What I said was truth. You belong to me. And I belong to you, Bella."

Basil smiled sweetly at him He went up on his tippy toes and chastely kiss the illusionist. He knew exactly what he was getting into. He knew how bad Mukuro was for him but yet, he didn't care. He parted away and hugged him tightly, loving the scent the illusionist gave off. He wishes they could stay like that forever. His chest became all warm but it became all devastated because he knew exactly why Mukuro was doing this to him. At least he did well. He didn't even notice the tears that fell down his cheeks nor the other wiping the tears away with his thumbs...

* * *

{Repetition}

_Italia. _Breathing the air of his home country made him feel at peace. Not that he didn't like being at the Sawada residence, matter of fact, he loved it but nothing compared what it felt like to be in sweet Italy. About two weeks after the date, he left the Sawada residence because he had a mission in a few days he has to plan. He hasn't seen Mukuro since their date but they still stayed in contact via letters. He couldn't believe how much he has fallen for the illusionist. He knew the words of sweetness were lies but he couldn't help himself but believe him. The names Mukuro would give him, he was his _Bella_. He would always break out in a blush every time he read it. Then a smile would come out but it would be a rather sad smile knowing the truth. Though, he knew Mukuro cares very little for him, he couldn't help himself but long for him. He couldn't help himself but want his presence around him. The way he held him, his kiss, his touch, his gentleness, he wanted it all.

He put his suitcase on his king-sized bed. He zipped opened and starting unpacking, taking clothes out and organizing them on his drawers. When he was done, he heard someone barge through his bedroom. He quickly looked back, but relaxed upon seeing it was only his master with a smirk on face. "Oh. Hello, Master."

Iemitsu didn't say anything. He just let his smirk turn into a innocent smile and walked towards him. He walked until he reached the bed, turned around, and lied down on the bed, putting his hands behind his head. "Hey. What's up?"

Basil was used to his master barging in his room and making himself comfortable so he just let him be. "Nothing; the Sawada family after you departed seems to be doing well. Sawada-dono's training is really progressing."

His master looked at him and his smile widened. "My cute little son." He went back to staring at the ceiling. "Meet anyone new?"

Basil stiffened. "N-No." He said in a quiet, too quick for his taste. He mentally cursed himself for stuttering.

His master sat up with his hands supporting him and a frown adorned his face. "No one?"

Basil looked at him and shook his head and looked to the floor.

"Not even Rokudo Mukuro?"

Basil widened his eyes and soon as he heard as he heard that name. He quickly looked at his master, only to see mist flames slowly eating away at the physical features of "Iemitsu." Basil's eyes impossibly widen as he saw the mist flames disappeared, the features on "Iemitsu" was gone and the new features that looked awfully alot like Mukuro's appeared.

"M-Mukuro-dono! W-What are you doing here?"

Mukuro stood up and walked to Basil until they were just inches apart. Gentle gloved hands cupped Basil's face as he looked down; making sure they were making eye contact. His eyes seemed full of concern. "The question is: where have _you_ been, Bella?"

There it goes again. The sweet nickname. _Don't believe in it. It's just a hoax. Remember his plan. He doesn't like it. It's all fake._ Basil pushed himself away from Mukuro and turned away. "Why are you here, Mukuro-dono?" Basil said icily, completely out of character for his typical warm-hearted, calm, kind self.

Mukuro was slight taken back by the cold tone in his sweet Basil's voice but he spoke anyways. " You haven't returned any of my letters so I got worried. When I asked Tsunayoshi-kun, he said you went back to Italy for a mission. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would you care? Didn't you use me for your plan?" He cursed himself for letting his voice quiver towards the last part of the sentence.

Mukuro went over and hugged him for the back. "Basil-chan-" He was cut off by Basil literally taking his arms and jerked them away from waist. Basil walked to his bed and sat down.

He felt heat come from his eyes and his eyesight got blurry; meaning he was going to cry. He vigorously wiped his right eye with his wrist, not wanting any tears to fall out. He sniffled. Oh no.

Mukuro watched as he saw Basil attempting not to cry in front of him. He felt his heart clenched. He laughed bitterly in his mind. Since when did he have a heart for anyone? It seemed that this person worked his way there. He learned from past lives how romance worked and he knew for a fact this meant that he was in love with this boy. So he walked over to the bed and he held Basil. He heard the boy break down and he gradually felt his green shirt get wet by tears of the other boy's.

"Basilicum, I love you. And I mean these words. At first it was for my plan, but gradually, I found myself wanting you more than I should. I don't want to see you like this. It makes my heart hurt. Kufufu now look what you did. You made me have a heart."

Basil looked up, tears still streaming down his face. He looked for any sign of Mukuro lying and he couldn't find one. Matter of fact, he couldn't find any sign of Mukuro lying to him since their kiss on that date. He was truthful to him... "Mukuro-dono...I-I love you too...but...the others wouldn't accept us..."

"I am not one to care about others opinions on me and you shouldn't either, Bella. If you want, we can keep it a secret and we can make this a one-time thing."

Mukuro warmly kissed Basil full on the lips, effectively quieting down and stopping the sniffling and tears. He parted for a moment to wipe the tears away before coming back in. He slowly pushed Basil down on the bed and placed sweet feather-y kisses across the other's jaw line.

Basil moaned. He knew people weren't going to accept the fact that he's involve with someone like Mukuro. He knew this should only be a one-time thing. _Just a onetime thing_. But in the back of his mind, he knew that this was just the beginning of something else...

* * *

{Back to present}

Basil bitterly laughed to himself softly as he thought back on the beginning of his relationship. He looked up at his lover. He was sleeping soundlessly. He looked down to his naked chest and saw the silver chain necklace with a dolphin hanging from it. He smiled. He still kept it and wore it after all this time. He looked down at his own silver necklace that had a trident hanging from it with small kanji that said 'six' at the bottom.

Throughout the whole six months, he remembered himself saying he will stop one day. He told himself he was in love with a beautiful parasite; so alluring and you stay there until you disappear. This love was a endless cycle; he was sure of it. He knew he would be able to get out of it even if he tried. Like a eternal love prison; his love and soul forever for that man. But, he wouldn't have it any other way...

_The past: Our cradle, not our prison; there is danger as well as appeal in its glamour. The past is for inspiration, not imitation, for continuation, not repetition._

_Israel Zingwill_

**E/N: I hope you all enjoys this story~ I like this pairing and it needs more love. Next week I will be posting the B26 AND THE REVELATION OF THE UKES! Trust me; you guys will love it. And the second chapter of "Wet Dreams" should come out too. Until then, **_**ja ne! **_***waves goodbye* until next week. Lots of things planned :)**

**Review to tell me you love me? I'm still giving cookies to those who review *shows a plate of cookies* and it makes me happy :)**


End file.
